To The Future!
by NekoGirlRawwr209
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke was given a mission to find Obito's lost sister! She's the only one who is strong enough to destroy him once and for all! Only that Obito's lost sister lived in another world and dimension! Will they complete their mission before Obito destroys the village? Sasuke x OC ! Please read and review ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : Sasuke and Nruto will appear on ch 2, hopefully :D ENJOYY! Pls R&R

**Disclaimer **: I dont own Naruto *goes to depressing corner*

* * *

Miya's P.O.V

"Fiuhh, my shift's done for today!" I murmur happily as I stuff the chemical smelled cloth back into the bucket filled with oily brown water.

Looking around, I realize that it's already past 7 and highway's light has already been litted on.

I stumble down the stairs, carrying the two heavy buckets.

"Finally off the hook from the landlord, well, I guess only for this week." I sighed in worry as I hop on the last stair, which allows the bucket to swing side ways and a drop or two landed on the orange carpet of "Naruto Cafe".

_It's basically a special cafe filled with Naruto stuff. Like Konoha hedbands and plastic kunais for children. Also, for teens and adults, we sell different types of contact lenses like sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan. We even have every episode of Naruto in our cd shelves._

Those words rings in my head. It's been stuck in there for a couple of hours now, thanks to my superviser that made me memorize those lines for guests.

I snapped out of it and hurriedly shuffle over towards the kitchen before anyone loses appetite seeing this brown, yucky thing.

"Miya!" someone suddenly hugs me from behind, I love it when they do that, it seems like someone's been missing me.

I turned around and saw my black-haired guy bestie "Ardaam! When did you get here?!" I asked before turning around facing him.

"Oh my god, what is that?!" he exclaims before taking a few step back and pinches his nose the moment he saw the bucket full of brown oily water

"It's the cleaning shit from upstairs, the owner said that the place's gonna be used for his son's birthday party or something" I replied as I walk towards the sink and tip out all the water out.

He replied with an 'Oh'

"As I asked earlier, when did you get here? And why? I thought you don't have any shift today" I asked after taking my cleaning gloves off and washed my hands.

"Geez Miya-chan, you're so insensitive!" he pouts as he glomps to my waist, "Of course I'm here to see you" he winked

I smiled and scruffs his hair, "Come on Ardaam, your fancy pick-up lines wont work on me". I let go of his embrace and grabbed my bag, preparing to get home.

Ardaam's lips curled downwards and a painful expression formed on his beautiful face "Tch" he murmured. Almost softer than a whisper

I turn around and looked at him, "Did you say something?" before getting down to tie my shoe laces

"Didn't say a thing" he winked and continues "You wanna ride?"

"Sure, drop me off at the Deli?" I said before standing up and brush the dust off my pants

"I could wait til you're finish and drop you home" he said as we both walk towards his car, "I wouldn't want my beautiful Miya chan to get kidnapped"

"Hahaha It's only two streets away, I'll walk. Thank you Ardaam" I giggled and punches him lightly on the shoulder

He laughs back then opened the car door for me. He did the bow motion as if I was a princess and he was my servant. I gladly took his offer and got in the car.

We chat about the randomest and silliest things. I didn't mind, Ardaam is a really nice guy, also funny. I love him as a best friend, though little did I know that everything's going to change **drastically**

* * *

Okay, so the name "Ardaam" is really weird but you'll see why i chose it. For those who has figured it out, _ssshhhh,_don't want to spoil it ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note : **Enjoyyy! And please R&R

* * *

CH2

Meanwhile in Konoha…

"Sasuke! Naruto! Watch out!" Minato shouted as he dodge the attack that has been thrown from Obito. They're in the middle of a great war with their lives on the line to save their beloved home, Konoha.

Suddenly the second hokage pulled Sasuke and Naruto away from Obito and landed in a tree trunk.

He panted and whispered to both boys "Listen, I figured out what Obito's weakness is… It's his lost little sister…." hearing this both of Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes went wide.

They never knew that Obito had a sister! But before they open their mouth to ask, Second Hokage continues, "His sister is the only one who's strong enough to stop him and your job is to find her and bring her here"

"Whereabouts is she? I've travelled around many places before so I might know the place" Sasuke asked in a serious tone

The second hokage shook his head in disagreement, "She's in a place where none of our bravest ninjas has ever been to before, and you're getting there by going into a portal"

"Hn, we could just kidnap her and bring her here" Sasuke smirked

"Nu-uh, when you get there, a portal will be opened in her own will and Madara's already on to her so don't let him have her complete trust!"

"Yosh! This means we'll be the first to go to mysterious place! Woooohoo!" Naruto said, jumping around like a little kid while Sasuke slaps his forehead in disbelief seeing his 17 years old childhood friend act like that

The second hokage smiled at them and mouthed be careful, then the next thing they knew, they woke up in a place they'd never seen before.

* * *

Sorry, that was a short chapter, promise I'll update longer chapter! xoxo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note :** Line that's in** Bold** means what she's saying on her mind (something like inner) XD ENJOYY!

* * *

CH3

Miya's P.O.V

I saw a couple of men smoking with beers in their hands leaning to the wall just outside the deli's door. They smiled and nodded at me. I nod back and waved my hand in return

This area would be the last place new residents would go look for home. Some brave ones didn't last more than 2 weeks and others just didn't bother to even check it out because of their fear of the people here.

I consider myself as one of the 'brave ones' but I realized that the neighbors aren't bad at all. Whenever I'm short in money, they lent me some and also looked after me when I'm sick. Plus, the rent cost isn't that bad for a room in a good conditioned apartment. So I lasted longer than other newcomers

I bought my daily needs and left for home. I really want to just cuddle my big teddy bear and hide under my covers.

It's always been like this, school then work then home. Wishing something exciting to happen has always been my thing before bedtime.

Suddenly I heard voices, not only that, it's as if I heard it somewhere before. I followed the voice, maybe it's a fight? It sounded more like an argument.

My feet moved on its own, if it is a fight, I obviously don't want to get involved but my body seems to have a different plan

It came from the rubbish dump. Why would anyone go there? Maybe it's the rubbish man? Where's his truck then? Something's definitely not right.

It was really dark and I couldn't see a thing. Even with the dim light of the street lamps didn't help as much. All I could see is figure of 2 men, shadows covering them. Maybe they're lost?

"Hello! Whoever you are, I think you're lost. I mean, this is a rubbish dump!" I shouted as I scooted a little closer, I was scared, what if it's a ghost? Or a bad person who kidnap girls and take them as prostitute?

**Okay, my imagination just got out of hand there**

Walking a little closer, the shadow began to disappear. One of them said "No wonder it stinks like shit! Is this the place that old man said was mysterious?!"

"He never said that you dobe! He just said no ninja's been here before!" the other argued

I took another step and their faces are completely visible. Blond and raven.

My eyes went wide and shopping bag slipped from my fingers causing them to drop, "Y-you can't be…" I said, shocked. This isn't some cosplays in shops, this is the real deal.

They suddenly notice my presence, the raven was on a ready-to-fight position

"Why didn't I notice her chakra, wait… something's not right? WTF! SHE HAS NO CHAKRA!?" the blond one said, the raven just narrowed his brows, also confused

They looked confused, until I said "Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Their eyes grew wide, now all of us are double confused

Silence blanketed us for a minute… or two

Sasuke finally broke the silence and muttered "H-How do you know our names?!"

**Oh no, this can't be real! Anime characters don't just pop out of the tv screens! What the hell is going on?!**

* * *

:D xoxo :D


End file.
